Une soirée qui fini en beauté
by Luce-jess
Summary: Un One Shot sur le couple GreyLu. Lorsque la guilde de Fairy Tail organise une soirée et que sous l'ordre de Mirajane, chacun doit venir avec un partenaire. Que se passe t-il ? Des couples se formeraient-ils ainsi ?


Bonjour ou bonsoir, je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette fois-ci un One Shot du couple Grey x Lucy, que j'adore également. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, aller bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

**Une soirée qui se fini en beauté.**

_Aujourd'hui dans la petite ville de magnolia, dans un bâtiment très connue du nom de "Fairy Tail " qui était réputer pour le bruit que fessaient la guilde a cause de leur habituelle bagarre général de la journée et du faite qu'il détruisez tous durant leurs mission. Mais aujourd'hui étrangement, aucun bruit de table ou autre objet non-identifier voler a travers la pièce ni d'insulte crier par nos deux habituelle imbécile ni de bagarre générale avait commencer. Non tout était calme, vraiment calme. Allons ce qui se passe pour que il y est un manque totale d'agitation._

_Dans la guilde, Mirajane était a son bar comme a son habitude entrain de servir les mages mais cette fois Lucy n'était pas assit sur son tabouret habituelle non elle était debout sur une chaise et elle accrochais des décorations..Des décoration? Et en plus elle n'était pas la seule toute la guilde décorer le bâtiment officier Fairy Tail avec toute sorte de guirlande ou autre. Mais que je suis nulle j'ai oublier de vous prévenir que Mirajane avait décider de faire une petite fête et que vu la scène que l'on peux voir se dérouler sous nos yeux Ou pas. Les mages de Fairy tail était tous entrain de préparer le fête en décorant la salle avec le plus grand plaisir de Mirajane .enfin pour certain il ont était un peu beaucoup forcer...Comment? Voilà la réponse du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, pour éviter qu'une bagarre éclate ou que certain mages reste là a rien faire. Erza a décider de forcer tout les membres de Fairy Tail a aider Mirajane et les filles a tout préparer car bien sur celle qui a eu l'idée de faire cette fête et bien ce n'ai n'autre que Mirajane ! Comment Erza a forcer les garçons de ne pas crée de combat et d'aider les filles, c'est tout simple, il y a une épie derrière chacun d'eux si un seul n'obéis pas a Erza, ça va mal se passer pour lui._

« Bon écouter moi tous ! Le premier qui essaye de partir ou se battre au lieu d'aider pour la décoration auras a faire a moi ! Compris ? _**cria Erza.**_  
- O...oui.. **_répondirent les garçons en tremblant légèrement._**»

**#Pov Grey**

_Mais elle est complètement taré, folle, cinglée, nous menacer avec des épées dans le dos ! Après plusieurs heure, la salle est enfin prête! J'en peut plus, Erza veut notre mort ces sur! Natsu et moi avons bien faillit mourir a plusieurs reprise. Pourquoi? Parce que monsieur l'allumette n'a pas arrêter de m'envoyer des choses dans la tête! J'ai bien cru que ce baka aller me faire tuer par Erza mais bon voilà c'est enfin fini on est tous assit a une table épuiser. Pendant qu'on décorer je n'ai pas pu résister a la regarder, elle est tellement belle quand elle sourie, ses cheveux doré sont magnifique et ses yeux chocolat. Je pourrais les regarder sans jamais détourner mon regard ... Hey je divague faut que j'arrête de penser a elle en se moment je ne fais que penser a elle. Des que je vois l'autre touffe rose la serrais dans ses bras ou elle lui adressent un de ses plus beau sourit, une douleur au niveau de mon coeur apparais...Tous le monde discuter entre eux. J'étais assit avec Natsu et Gajeel. Il parlait de comment Erza nous avait forcer de travail et moi j'était toujours dans mais penser._

« Ouff..enfin fini, _**soupira t-il. **_  
- J'en pouvais pus.., _**soupira également Gajeel.**_»

_Puis Mirajane demande l'attention de tout le monde, car elle voulais nous dire quelque chose a propos de se soir mais bien sur tout le monde continuaient leurs discutions jusqu'à que Erza intervienne et demande a tout le monde de se taire. Après que le silence se soit installer dans la guilde Mira pris la parole._

« Merci a tout le monde pour le beau travail que vous avez fait pour la décoration. Je voulais vous annoncer que pour se soir les garçons , il faut que vous demandiez a une fille devenir votre cavalier pour ce soir.

- Quoi ?! _**crièrent tout les garçons de la salle.**_

- Hein ?! _**crièrent les filles.**_

- Deux !

- Bande d'imbécile ! »

_Une fois l'annonce dite, nous reprenions tous nos activités filles étaient au bar entrain de parler calmement, surement de avec qui elle voudrait aller a la soirer de ce soir. Et nous les garçons ont parler aussi mais pas aussi calmement que les filles._

« Non mais c'est pas possible?! _**S'écria Gajeel.**_

- Faut faire quoi là? On doit demander quoi aux filles? _**Demanda Natsu complètement perdu.**_

- Imbécile ! Ta écouter se que Mira a dit? _**Lui demandais-je en soupirant.**_

- Bas si ! Mais j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi on doit inviter une des filles a aller avec elle se soir.

- C'est comme ça, c'est mira qui a décider ça. Bon maintenant faut voir avec qui y aller, _**soufflais-je en regardant Lucy .**_

- Ouais.

- Happy, je pourrais inviter qui ?

- Euh.. bah demande a Lucy !

- Quoi !? Non demande a quelqu'un d'autre. _**Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.**_

- Et Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas a toi de l'inviter!

- Si j'ai le droit de l'inviter !

- Non oublie ça toute suite !

- Natsu ! Grey aimeee Lucyyy ! _**chantonna Happy.**_

- C'est faux ! _**m'écriais-je en sentant le rouge me monter au joue.**_

- Pourquoi tu roug...

- Mais la ferme toi ! _**le coupais-je en le frappant.**_

- Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu me tape le nudiste ?!

- Bon je vous laisse a vos connerie je vais aller demander aux filles. _**nous coupa Gajeel avant de partir vers les filles.**_

- Quoi ?! _**Crions Natsu et moi en même temps choquer.**_ »

**#Pov Gajeel**

_Laissant ces deux idiot, je partie vers le petit groupe de fille qui papoter au bar et discrètement je me mis derrière ma petite crevette et souffla a son oreille son doux prénom ce qui la fit sursauter._

« G-Gajeel !

- Je pourrais te parler en priver, s'il te plait, _**demandais-je en essayant de ne pas rougir devant tout le monde.**_

- Euh bien su...

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu peux très bien parler devant nous ! _**coupa Mirajane avec son habituelle sourire.**_

- Bon, soufflais-je, Lévy voudrais tu bien être ma cavalière pour ce soir ? _**lui demandais-je en sentant mes joues se mettre a rougir légèrement.**_ »

_Elle ne dit rien, surement surprise de ma demande vu le changement totale de sa petite bouille qui passa du blanc au rouge tomate. Je sourie avant de lui ébouriffer sa belle chevelure bleuté._

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

- B-Bah j'allais te dire oui, _**me répondit-elle en détournant la tête rouge.**_

- A ce soir alors, _**dis-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'éclipser vers les garçons**__._ »

**#Grey**

_Natsu et moi regardions bouche bée, Gajeel qui avait pas hésiter une seule seconde demander devant toute les filles de guilde. Le voyant revenir vers nous, je me dis donc que je devais aller demander a Lucy de venir avec moi ce soir avant que l'allumette le face._

« Le premier qui arrive a demander a une des filles, gagne ! _**me dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.**_

- Ouais mais faut qu'elle accepte ! Prêt ?

- Partez ! _**crions nous en même temps.**_ »

_Avant même qu'il se lève, je lui mis un coup de pied au ventre le poussant contre la table pour ensuite courir jusqu'à arriver derrière Lucy, qui ne bougea même pas lorsque son verre tomba par ma faute au sol dans un bruit strict._

**#Pov Lucy**

_Je regardais les filles se faire aborder par les garçons, attendant mon tour sans un mot. Gajeel venait de demander a Lévy, puis ce fut Macao a Cana, ainsi que Fried a Mira. Il ne restais donc plus beaucoup de garçons de libre. Natsu ? Non il va surement demander a Lisanna et Grey, lui va le demander a Jubia. Donc je pense que ce soir j'irais seule. Je pourrais peut être demander a Loki, quoi que il iras surement avec Aries. C'est pas grave, je peux très bien y aller seule et voir l'homme que j'aime avec une autre... Voilà, je me remet a déprimer. Faut vraiment que j'arrête, lui et moi c'est impossible ! Grey aime Jubia et personne d'autre. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensé j'entendis sa voix, m'appeler, ce qui me fit revenir sur terre._

« Lucy ça va? _**me demanda Grey.**_

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu avais l'air ailleurs.

- Ah désoler, je réfléchissais juste. _**dis-je en lui fessant un petit sourire.**_ Ah au faite, elle ta dis oui ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parle ?

- Bah de ta demande que tu as fais a Jubia.

- Quoi quel demande ?! _**s'écria t-il visiblement surpris.**_

- Celle pour qu'elle sois ta cavalière !

- Mais je lui est pas demander.

- Mais t'attend quoi !? Dépêche toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre lui demande. _**Lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.**_

- Non, ce n'est pas elle que je veux inviter, souffla t-il en rougissant un peu.

- Oh je vois ! _**dis-je en fessant une petite grimace,**_ mais Cana a déjà accepter la demande a Macao.

- Lucy tu n'y est pas du tout, _**souffla t-il.**_

- Comment ça ?

- C'est toi que je veux inviter ! Pas Jubia ni Cana, ni aucune autre fille. »

_Sa réponse me fit comme un choque. Il me demander a moi ? Alors que je pensais qu'il allait demander a Jubia ou Cana. Sans m'en rendre compte mes joues se mirent a devenir de plus en plus rouge, ce qui le fit sourire._

« Le faite que tu change de couleur, je suis censé prendre sa pour un oui ou un non ?

- Un oui, _**dis-je en détournant le visage trop rouge a mon gout. **_»

**#Pov Grey**

_Nous voici, a la guilde attendant l'entrer des filles qui ne devrait pas tarder. Les garçons et moi, somme tous pour une fois habiller en costard noir avec une chemise blanc voir bleu ou même rose pour certain. Nous discutions un peu de tout , évitant surtout de ne pas déclenché une nouvelle bagarre pou notre survis a tous. Ce fut donc a ce moment là, que les filles arrivèrent l'une après l'autre nous laissant les admirer chacune leurs tour. La première a entrer fut donc Erza qui était vraiment magnifique, habiller seulement d'une longue robe aussi rouge que ces cheveux, lui arrivant au genoux et ses cheveux bouclé légèrement ce qui la rendait vraiment très belle. Puis se fut autour de Jubia qui elle était habiller d'une longue robe blanche avec des petits nœud bleu qui lui allait a merveille. Ces cheveux était coiffer d'un petit chinions qui la changer vraiment de d'habitude. Ensuite fut le tour de Cana, Lévy, Mirajane et toute les autres filles de la guilde qui était plus belle les uns que les autres jusqu'à que je vois enfin celle que j'attendais, Lucy. Elle avais laisser détacher ces cheveux sans pour autant garder sa petite couette habituelle, sa robe était de couleur noir, lui arrivant aux genoux comme celle de Erza. Doucement elle se dirigea vers moi et me fit l'un de ses habituelle sourire qui la rendait encore plus sublime._

« Lucy tu es magnifique.  
- Merci Grey, _**dit-elle en rougissant. Je te retourne le compliment.**_ »

_Mira mit de la musique pour nous inciter a danser. Chacun leurs tour, les garçons proposèrent au fille de danser. Je pris la main de Lucy et lui demanda a mon tour de venir danser avec moi. Elle accepta en souriant et ce fut ainsi que je l'entraînais sur la piste de dance, elle avait ses bras autour de mon cou et sa tête contre mon torse. Moi j'avais mes main sur ces hanche et ma tête au creux de son cou. Je respirais son parfum et je pus sentis qu'elle frissonna au contact de mon souffle dans son coup ce qui me fit sourire._

_Lucy avais toujours sa tête collé a mon torse, elle regarder les autres qui dansaient et s'embrasser autour de nous. Je fus bien surpris de voir Gajeel et Lévy s'embrasser, comme Jellal et Erza et bien d'autre encore. Je détourna mon regard vers Lucy car je venais de sentir qu'elle s'était décoller de mon torse, on se regardais sans dire un seule mots. C'est yeux chocolat m'envoûtais, sans nous en rendre compte nos visage se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Seul quelque petit centimètre séparer nos deux lèvres. Elle était trop proche, trop proche de moi je pus résister et sans attendre je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Elle était douce, encore plus douce que je l'avais imaginer. A ma plus grande surpris elle répondis au baisser, sans attendre je lui fis comprendre avec ma langue que je voulais approfondir le baisser, elle accepta rapidement et créa un passage pour ma langue. Ce baisser qui était au début tout timide devient vite passionner a bout de souffre, je me rompis le baisser a contre-coeur. Je collais mon front au sien en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est grand yeux Chocolat et je lui dit sans détourner mon regard du sien._

« Lucy, je t'aime, _**lui soufflais-je entre nos lèvres.**_  
- Je t'aime aussi Grey, _**me répondit-elle en rougissant.**_ »

_A l'entente de ses mots mon coeur rata un battement, une joie immense m'envahis. Celle que j'aimais m'aimer elle aussi. Sans plus attendre je l'embrassais de nouveau mais cette fois avec plus de passion, on se sépara de nouveau et dis en même temps._

« Je t'aime, _**répétons nous en souriant. **_»

**Fin**


End file.
